fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Magic
---- Cloud Magic (雲魔法 Kumo Mahō) is a Caster Magic. It has a child Magic known as Weather Magic. If the user does not know Cloud Magic it is said that Weather Magic is harder to handle and as such, you can barely do much with it as without clouds you cannot control the weather. Description The user utilizes Eternano to produce several different fronts of air allowing the formation and creation of clouds. Sun Wukong can mold the form and density of the cloud to his liking. This allows him to perform tasks such as creating a device to move on, crafting various objects out of clouds, or even expand a cloud within a target's lungs to suffocate them. By crafting a specific form of cloud, the user is able to control the weather, creating rain or lightning with seemingly no difficulty at all. It should be noted, that the clouds crafted by the user are not as easily dissipated as those found in the natural sky, as these false clouds are reinforced with his Magical Energy, giving them a consistency similar to that of a mountain. Spells Nimbus is created by gathering a cloud beneath a user's feet, the user will begin to raise himself high into the air and utilize it as a method of moving around. The cloud itself can change in size and is capable of moving at incredible speeds, even while carrying other occupants. Playful Cloud Child (雲子遊び, Asobi Unko) is where the user will manifest and release a large plume of clouds out into the area engulfing the entire field. The cloud masks him from sight, mimicking his own Magical Energy signature, making it impossible to track the user from within. He will then await for the opponent to breathe in the clouds surrounding them and once completed, he will cause the cloud to expand, asphyxiating them. Dancing Cloud Child (雲子踊り, Odori Unko) is made by crafting a series of storm clouds in the area, the user can release a large burst of lightning from within these clouds, creating an absolutely devastating Spell to whoever may encounter it. Much like Jouki Bakuryuu, the user cannot control this burst of lightning, due to it being a naturally forming occurrence that he is simply manipulating. Performing Cloud Child (雲子実行,'' Jikkō Unko'') is a stronger form of the Dancing Cloud Child Spell, the user envelops the target in the clouds, trapping them. Once they have been completely submerged in the clouds, the lightning will shock the opponent until they can escape from the labyrinth of clouds that he has created. Escaping, however, is no easy task as the user can easily keep adding more and more to the labyrinth, locking the target inside for what seems like an eternity. Steam Burst Dragon (:蒸気ブーン龍, Jouki Bakuryuu) is created by manipulating existing Storm Clouds that he has already created, the user will gather them and forge them into a large dragon-shaped being by manipulating the pressure caused by the clashing moisture and heat located within, allowing it for molding into its new form. Aiming the dragon at his opponent, he will open it's mouth and release a burst of lightning stored from within the pre-existing clouds. the user cannot control this burst of lightning as it is a natural occurrence. He can also use this technique to crash the large cloud-forged dragon into his opponent at full force and due to the nature of his Cloud Magic results in the target feeling as though several mountains are striking them all at once. Advanced Spells Stray Cloud Path (浮遊雲経路 Fuyū Kumo Keiro)is an advanced Cloud Magic spell that affects the user directly. Upon activation, clouds begin to form around his body in a cylinder shape, before dispersing into the sky. Following this, the user's new form is revealed as he is shown to now be semi-transparent and possess a spirit-esque quality about him due to his physical form now being replaced with that of one made of his clouds. While in this form, physical attacks deal no damage to him, as the attack merely passes through his body. Both Water Magic and Wind Magic spells are absorbed by the user as they make up clouds in general. In order to assault opponents, the user is free to change the composition of his body in order to turn solid to perform a physical attack. In this form, the user is able to free utilize Weather Magic spells to plague his target without the needed charge time when in his normal form. However, this spell is heavily taxing on the user's Magical Energy reserves, causing him to only be able to maintain the form for a maximum of five minutes. Also, when turning solid, if the opponent can time it right they will be able to land a physical attack as the user is momentarily defenseless and can be injured if something were to enter his body during his form shift. Trivia * This magic used to below to the user Raze but he became unactive and so the author took it over Category:Cloud Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Parent Magic